Freaky Friday
by SparkulzGurl
Summary: Amy has always been better than Samey, and makes sure everyone knows that. Samey is just trying to avoid her sister. So when Samey wakes up as Amy and Amy wakes up as Samey, there is defiantly something wrong. And what dose a fortune cookie have to do with this whole mess? Inspired by the movie Freaky Friday.
1. Sister, Sister

A/N: I know, I know. I have way to many fucking stories to update, but I do have a schedule so I decided to publish this fic. Does anyone else remember when Lyndsay Lohan was the least bit sane and acually made good movies? Me either. I did enjoy the movie she was in, the remake of Freaky Friday. So I came up with this idea a few weeks back and decided now or never, right? Anyways, enjoy :)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Samey

Only two more years until I can leavw this hell hole called school. Between the bossy teachers, horrible peers, and evil twin sister, I'll be surprised if I even make it through my sophomore year here at Wawanakwa Prep. The only thing that makes school the least bit fun is...

"Topher!" I call out to my oldest friend. Topher turns around, flashing me a smile. I really hope I didn't just blush.

"Hey Sam, what's up?" He asks, approaching me. You see, Topher is at the top of the food chain (same goes for my sister), while I rot at the bottom. Ain't life great? The only reason why we've stayed friends for so long is because we know each others deepest secrets and fears, stuff like that.

"Just trying to avoid my sister, getting harrased by Sugar. Ya know, the usuall. What about you?" I ask as we head towards English class.

"Oh, you know, just getting the lead in the school musical." Topher mentioned bluntly. If I wasn't in compleat shock, I would have seen the tanned leg sticking out in front of me.

"Wow Topher that's - WHOAAA!" I scream as I'm tripped, spilling my books and papers onto the floor.

"Opps, sorry _Samey._" Remember that wonderful twin sister I've been mentoning? Well, thats her alright, surrounded by the popular cheer girls who have an IQ of at least ten. Topher, being the gracious gentleman he is, bends down and helps me gather my belongings as my sister struts off with her friends.

"You okay?" He asks me as I stand up off the ground. I brush my skirt off and give him a weak smile.

"I'm fine, happens all the time. So you got the lead in the school musical huh?" I ask, quickly trying to avoid the previous subject. Topher's face lights up with glee, like a kid on Christmas day.

"Yea, and it's the best musical of them all, _Leagaly Blond_." I give him a confused look.

"Isn't the main character a girl?" I ask stupidly. Topher laughs as we enter Ms. Jonson's fourth period English class.

"I'm Emmet, not Elle." He tells me just before the bell rings. I have no ide who Elle or Emmet are, but I just go with it. Class is acually going really well, until I feel someone tap my sholder.

"Hey there, _Samey._" A cool voice whispers in my ear. Heather. Heather and Sugar are Amy's two best friends, and my two best enemies. Oh, and did I mention all three of them are in my English class?

"What do you want Heather?" I spin around in my seat to face the raven haired bitch. She gives me a sly smile.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to know how you and your boyfriend are doing." That, makes me fume. The two other girls snicker as my fade probably turns a deep shade of red.

"Me and Topher are not dating! Where just friends!" I whisper/shout. Amy smirks at my reaction.

"She's right guys, because Samey here will never ever have a boyfriend. She's just so lame!"

"You fu-" I start, until I realise their cackling as abruptly stopped and the three girls are quietly doing their work. Strange. And that's when I realise the figure looming above me.

"Can I help you Miss. Quinn?" Ms. Jonsona asks, eyeing me suspiciously. Everyone stops working and starts staring at me.

"Uh...no?" I say meekly.

"Then I belive a detention after school today should be arranged." Ms. Jonson says sternly, handing me a small grey slip of paper. I sigh as she turns back on her heel and goes to take her seat at the wooden desk placed at the front of the classroom. Thanks a lot Amy.

Amy

I delicately place my lunch tray on the plastic table, sitting next to Sugar and Heather.

"I cannot belive she accually got a detention! The look on her face was priceless!" Sugar cackles. Heather nods, not paying any attention to us at all.

"Is Alejandro staring at me?" She whispers as I roll my eyes. Heather and Alejandro have this on again off again relationship thing going, and right now, it's off.

"Uh, no." I respond, taking a bite out of my sandwich.

"Damn." Heather mutters. It's so obvious she wants him. I'm just about to say something when Samey quietly slips into the lunchroom, trying not to be seen. Perfect.

"Sup Sparamey!" I call out across the lunchroom, causing my loser sister to stop dead in her tracks. "I thought you cry your eyes out in the girls bathroom during lunch!" I smirk as Samey speed walks to her almost empty table, humiliated. Some people say that I'm to harsh on my sister, but it's not my fault she's a total falier!

"Nice one." Sugar compliments as I go back to my sandwich.

"What can I say, it's a gift." I gloat, flipping my long blond hair. This is pretty much my life. Humiliating my sister, laughing with my friends, and being better than everyone else. Nothing is going to change that.

A/N: oh if only Amy knew. So how was it? I know Samey's POV was longer, but that's just life. If you could please leave me a review as if weather you liked this chapter or not, it will help me decide if I should continue this or not. Thanks!

MTC

Sparkulz


	2. Detention

A/N: So a lot of you guys wanted me to continue this, so, I am. This won't follow Freaky Friday exactly, since the movie is about a mom and her daughter switching places, but I'll try my best. Enjoy:)! Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Samey

I enter detention with low hopes, which are met. There's a punk looking guy with a neon green mowhawk sitting in the back with a gothic girl who's jet black hair is streaked teal, a redhead in a plain white tank top and jeans, and a purple haired boyish looking guy muttering something and writing furiously in a notepad. I definitely don't belong here.

"Nice of you to join us Miss. Quinn. Take a seat next wherever you want and don't talk or do anything." The teacher put on detention duty, Mr. Hobbs says, leaning back in his chair. The punk kid takes out a lighter and starts trying to burn himself. "Duncan, for the last time give me the lighter!" Mr. Hobbs glares, earning a smirk from this Duncan guy. The phone rings and Mr. Hobbs goes to answer it, exiting the room.

"Told ya you shouldn't have brought fire to school Juvie." The gothic girl mumbles, going back to drawing in her notebook.

"Whatever Pasty." Juvie, er Duncan must have noticed me staring because the next thing I know he's towering over me, eyeing my expression suspicuously. "Fresh meat eh? What you stuck here for, called a girl fat?" He asked me jokingly. Do I really look like a girl who would call another girl fat?

"Uh, my sister and her bitchy friends tried to pick a fight and the teacher sent me here." I say nervously. Soon the gothic chick and the redhead are standing over my desk to, all three of them looking at eachother oddly.

"Is your sister Amy Quinn?" The goth girl asks me. I nod.

"Sadly yes."

"She's friends with Heather Baker, right?" The read head asks me. I nod, slower this time.

"Uh uh."

"THATS EVIL!" The purple haired man child looking guy shrieks, causing me to jump. The three teens leaning over me all shoot him the death glare, causing him to whimper. "Sorry." He says, quickly siting back down.

"Who's that?" I ask.

"That. Is Max." The goth girl says, rolling her eyes as Max goes back to scribbiling in his notepad. "He claimed he's some kind of evil genius, when in reality, his girlfriend is really the evil one."

"How can he be evil if he's never even been in juvie before?" Duncan thinks outloud.

"Oh, and I guess since you've been to juvie about three times this year your some kind of evil mastermind and we should all bow at your feet." The redhead snorts.

"Not the topic Scott. So your realy Amy's sister?" The goth girl asks me again.

"Yea, and I hate it! She's so mean and bossy and-well you guys probably love her just like everyone else in this school." I sigh, slouching in my chair. All three of them laugh until on the verge of tears.

"We HATE her!" Duncan chuckles.

"Totally!" The redhead Scott adds in.

"Why the fuck whould we like a girl who's friends with _Heather!_" The goth smirks. "Whats your name blondie?"

"Sammy, er, Samey I guess." I blush. Everyone calls me by that stupid nickname Amy gave me a few years ago, even my parents!

"Well SammyerSameyIguess, I'm Gwen, the redneck is Scott, and the future criminal is Duncan." Gwen says, still smirking. Duncan nods and Scott waves at me. Finally I've found people who hate my sister just as much as I do.

Amy

It's around four when my loser wannabe sister comes home, grinning from ear to ear.

"I'm home!" She calls upstairs, compleatly ignoring me. Finally that little bitch is home. Mom and Daddy promised me since I wasn't the one who got detention, I could chose where we eat dinner tonight, and I have the perfect place, Pei Pei's Chines Restraunt. Samey _hates _chines food. Harry jumps down the wooden stairs, almost knocking Samey over.

"Come on Mom! Samey's home! Lets go, lets go, lets go!" Harry "the brat" is my annoying little brother. He has dirty blond hair and brown eyes with freckles dotting his cheeks. I know he sounds cute but he is seriously the devil. Just last week he stuck gum in my hair and I had to spend three hours brushing it out. And some people think _I'm_ evil!

"Calm down Harry. _DAVID_ _DOWN HERE NOW!_" Mom calls upstairs. Her blond hair is pulled back into a bun, showing off her chocolate brown eyes. She's okay for a mom, at least she likes me better than Samey.

"Coming!" Daddy replies, climbing down the stairs. His brown hair is slicked back and his tie in looser than usual.

"Where are we going?" Samey asks, completely lost. I smirk at her.

"Pei Pei's Chines Restaurant." I say sweetly. She looks like she wants to glare at me, but stops herself. Perfect.

"We promised your sister that since she has been so good this week, she could choose where we eat tonight." Daddy supports me, making me gush.

"Aw, thanks Daddy."

"I still can't believe that you got detention Samey, me and your father are very disappointed in you." Mom picks up her purse, clicking her tongue. Samey just stays quiet, not speaking.

"COME ON LETS GO!" Harry jumps up and down. For a ten year old, he has spunk. Mom rolls her eyes and grabs her car keys.

"We're leaving Harry, just calm down." She sighs. I smile at Samey, knowing this will be the longest night of her life, and I will make sure it is.

A/N: Things are going to pick up next chapter, and Dawn will come in and stuff like that.

MTC

Sparkulz


End file.
